Fairy Tail's Band
by IllicitEthereal
Summary: A fanfiction about Fairy Tail but as a band with Natsu, Erza, Gray, and who is now a former member Loke
1. An Empty Spot

**Chapter 1- An Empty Spot**

 **With the band**

"WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed, "YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT LOKE!"

"Natsu please calm down... and yes I can quit." Said Loke

"Can you at least tell us why?" asked Erza

"I-I don't know"

"Please"

"Fine, another band asked me to join them"

"WHAT" Gray screamed " WHICH BAND"

"Gray please stop screaming"

"WHICH BAND" he repeated

"Celestial Spirit" Loke replied. There was silence. They all knew that Celestial Spirit was their greatest rival. Especially Loke. "Look-I-I only joined them because the pay is higher than Fairy Tail, come on you guys know I lov-"

"Don't" Natsu interrupted "don't tell us that you love this band, if you really did then you wouldn't be quitting even if the pay was higher."

"Come on don't be like that" Loke said, " Gray tell him." Gray didn't respond. "Erza, you understand right?"

"Get out"

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT" Erza screamed

A few months later after the band was done with yet another failed attempt to find someone to fill in Loke's spot, so they decided to go on a walk around town. As they were about to head back to their hotel they heard someone singing. The singing was amazing! So the band decided to split up and find the person who was singing and ask them to join them.

 **With Natsu**

As the singing grew louder Natsu was getting more and more excited to meet the person who was singing so beautifully. At last Natsu finally found the person he was looking for. She was a girl with blonde hair and was really pretty. Natsu walked up to her and said "Hey!" She looked in Natsu's direction and asked

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"Oh.. um.. hi?"

"Hey, so what's your name?"

"Oh, My names Lu-" Then someone recognized Natsu and screamed

"OMG, It's Natsu from Fairy Tail!" Then a big mob came and ran up to him as they pushed the blonde haired girl out of the way.


	2. A Not So Smooth Meeting

**Chapter 2- A Not So Smooth Meeting**

 **With the blonde haired girl**

"Ahhh ooff" the blonde haired girl exclaimed as she fell, "Ouch that really hurt," she said to herself. "Man I wonder why those people crowded around that guy, I should probably get going before I get in trouble for being late"

As she arived she noticed her father was already there waiting for her so he could give her a scolding. "LUCY HEARTFILLIA" he screamed "YOU ARE LATE"

"I'm sorry dad I got lost on my way home..."

"YOU GOT LOST, lIKE I'VE NOT HEARD THAT ONE A MILLION TIMES"

"Dad I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

When she got to the top of the stairs her brother Sting was there evesdroping on the converstation as per usual. "Wow his face went full on red this time, that's a new high score!" he said sarcastilcally

"You heard, why am I not suprised."

"Why would you be surprised?" He asked.

"You're right, why would I be suprised." she sighed

"Percisly."

"I'm going to my room see ya."

"Hey before you go don't let it get you down."

"Don't worry I won't,"

The next day she went to back to the same spot where she was yesterday where she met that boy. She was hoping that she would get to see him again and at least get to know his name, even though she knew that wouldn't happen.

 **With Natsu**

"I'm gonna go on a walk." Natsu said

"Now? We just got back from the shoot." Gray replied

"Yup, I just need some fresh air"

"You know you probably won't see her again Natsu." Erza said

"What how did you know I was going to try to find her?"

"I know you Natsu"

"Well I'm still going to try"

"Just try to be back before dark."

"Yea Yea."

As Natsu went down the same road he wondered what the girl was like. as he cornered the spot to which the girl was sitting in yesterday he was starting to get worried that she wasn't there. But as he looked in the direction where the girl was sitting in his heart skipped a beat, she was there! As he ran over to her he shouted "Hey!" Startled she replied

"Oh, Hey!"

"I was worried I wasn't going to see you here." He said panting

"No need to worry I come here almost every day"

"Awesome, so I never got your name" But, yet again another fan reconzed him and another mob formed. But, just in time Natsu grabbed the girls hand and ran.


	3. The Way Back

**Chapter 3- The Way Back**

 **With Lucy**

When they finally lost the crowd they found themselves in an alley way. "So does that happen often?" Lucy asked

"Yeah pretty much" Natsu replies jokingly

"The names Lucy, by the way, Lucy Heartfillia, what's your's?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

"So you new here?"

"Yeah me and my band are here for a while, and speaking of which I think we're lost"

"Not we, you I know this place like the back of my hand"

"Oh, well then"

"Come on I'll show you your way back, where are you staying"

"Um... I don't remember the name but I know it's near this lake"

"Oh I know Exactly where you're talking about"

"Really?"

"Yup Follow me!"

Just as Lucy was going to leave to head back home. Natsu asked, "Hey Lucy do you want to stay and meet the rest of the band?"


	4. The Meet And The Return

**Chapter 4- The Meet And The Return**

 **With Natsu**

"Um... I don't think I can Natsu."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's just that-"

"Come on Lucy at least meet 'em."

"Alright" Lucy sighed.

As Natsu opened the door he screamed "LOOK WHO I FOUND _**ERZA**_ "

"So this is her?" Gray asked

"Yup"

"Um... Hi my names Lucy"

"So nice to meet you, Lucy, I'm Erza"

"Uh... you too so one question, why did it feel like you were searching for me when Natsu screamed 'LOOK WHO I FOUND ERZA' as he opened the door?"

"Oh that's because we were looking for you"

"Um... may I ask why?"

"Well you see we heard your singing and we thought it was amazing, so we went to try and find you but you got split up from Natsu because of that huge crowd and now Natsu found you again. The reason why we wanted to find you is that..."

"We wanted to ask you if you could join our band" Natsu finished"

"WHAT?!"

 **With Lucy**

"You guys can't be serious I just met you!"

"Please at least think about it" Natsu said. Just as Natsu said that Lucy's phone rang, it was Sting. Lucy knew Sting only called when something important was going on. She picked up "Hello?"

"Lucy you have to come home right now!"

"What? What's going on Sting?"

"There's no time you have to come home!"

"O-Okay I'm on my way"

"Lucy is everything okay?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, I just have to head back home."

"Why did something happen."

"I don't know my brother called and told me to come home, he only calls when it's about something important"

"I'll come with you"

"No it's fine you don't have to come"

"No, I'm coming"

"Fine but it's your fault if you get lost"

"Noted" As Lucy said goodbye to Natsu she made her way up the steps to her house. When she entered another voice shouted

As Lucy said goodbye to Natsu she made her way up the steps to her house. When she entered another voice shouted

"I'M BACK"


	5. Concern

**Chapter 5- Concern**

 **With Lucy**

Horrified Lucy looked in the direction the voice came from, hoping, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. But, her hope wasn't enough to stop it. It was her. She was back. But this time, she looked meaner and crueler than last time. Angel, her sister. Suddenly, the memories of the times they had together came back. Shivers went down her back. She remembered the painful training her sister put her through every day, how for everything she did wrong Angel hit her, harshly. "Oh so glad to have you back Angel"

"Oh, it's so lovely to be back!"

"I thought you were coming home a little later.."

"Oh, well you know my favorite band is here and I heard they were looking for a new and tryouts were being held here so you know.."

"And which band would that be?"

"Why Fairy Tail of course!"

"Oh right.."

"I have and idea!"

"Why don't we have a little competition me and you"

"Um... I don't know about that Angel, it's just I'm not that good of a singer an-"

"Lucy please I insist, smirked" She said smirked evilly

"Okay..."

"Oh and Lucy,"

"Yeah?"

"Training starts first thing tomorrow morning" Then Angel turned around and walked away. Lucy trembled in horror and fear. Training, no, not this again, please no! No Lucy you have to deal with this she's going to go away again, then you'll be free. Show her that you're strong that you're not a little girl anymore. As Lucy was thinking to herself Sting aproached her.

"Hey"

"Hey..."

"Man I can't believe she's back, and I can't believe you have to go through all that pain again..."

"I'm just glad you don't have to be her student"

"Me too..."

"And of course she's dads favorite"

"Yeah, I can't help but laugh." he chuckled.

"Yeah"

"You should go to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you"

"Alright" She turned around and want up the stairs then to her room.

 **With Natsu**

As he entered the room he saw Gray and Erza looking at him egarly. "What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

"So tell us what's her house look like?" Gray asked

"What's her address?" Erza added

"Whoa guys calm down," Natsu said "Okay her house is pretty big and I don't know her address."

"Natsu what's wrong?" Gray asked

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You looked worried." Erza said

"Natsu what's wrong" Gray repeated

"I dunno Lucy looked pretty worried on our way back..."

"You should go check on her tomorrow" she sugested

"Yeah Maybe I should..."


	6. What He Saw

**Chapter 6- What He Saw**

 **With Natsu**

As Natsu walked up the steps to Lucy's house he got a bad feeling, like something terrible was here. But then he heard a scream coming from the other side of the house. He ran over to see that Lucy was the one screaming and some girl with white hair was there standing with her evil glare on Lucy, what disturbed Natsu the worst was that she was smiling while she abusing Lucy. He was about to run over and stop that girl from hurting Lucy but, someone else came out, a boy with blonde hair just like Lucy's and brown eyes just like Lucy's.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ANGEL" The boy shouted

"Oh come on Sting you're never, any fun" Angel said

"I don't think it's fun when your hurting my sister now leave her alone."

"Fine, fine I guess that's enough training for one day." Said Angel. Sister? Oh right he thought Lucy mentioned something about her brother.

"I have to get Lucy and her brother out of there..." Natsu mumbled to himself.

 **With Lucy**

"Why'd you do that Sting?" Lucy asked as thay walked back inside.

"Well what type of brother would I be if I let you get hurt in front of me."

"Why do you let her do that to you?"

"I don't know it's just that I don't know how to tell her to stop..."

"Huh?"

"I just don't know"

"Alright but from now on I'm going with you where ever you go."

"I don't want Angel finding you asking you why you aren't training."

"Overprotective as ever I see."

"It's just till she leaves you kniw I'd like to be hanging out with my friends too."

"Speaking of which I wonder when Levy and juvia are coming back from their trip"

"Oh yeah right I totally forgot about that."

"Typical, I'm gonna go to the park, coming?"

"Right behind you."

 **With Natsu**

"GUYS" Natsu shouted as he slammed the door panting.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE DOOR" Gray screamed

"NATSU WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU ALMOST BREAK THE DOOR?!" Erza screamed angrlily

"Guys we have to get Lucy and her brother out of there."

"Natsu what are you talking about?" Gray asked. Then Natsu explained what happened and how he wants to find some way to get them away from Angel. "But how are you goning to do that Natsu?" Gray asked

"Don't worry Gray I have a plan."

Hey, guys thank you a lot for reading and supporting me and I would really love it if you guys left a few suggestions of where I should take the story! Anyways I just wanted to thank you so have a great day (or night)!


	7. The Plan

**Chapter 7- The Plan**

 **With Natsu**

"So what's your plan?" Erza asked

"Okay so we kidnap Lucy and her brother and we hide them here forever!"

"You're an idiot" Gray said

"WHAT"D YOU SAY TO ME ICE FREAK"

"YOU HEARD WHAT SAID PYRO"

"BOYS!" Erza screamed "IF I HEAR YOU SCREAMING AGAIN I SWEAR THERE'S GONNA BE HELL TO PAY"

"y-y-y-yes ma'am" They both said

"Alright so here's what we'll really do," Erza said "Natsu will go to Lucy's house tell her to get her brother and pack her things once she does that she'll have to join the band and if that girl comes after her it'll be all over the news and I don't think she'll want that."

"But what about the brother?" Gray asked

"We'll have him be our manger."

"Alright well looks like we got everything decided lets go get them"

"Wait Natsu, wait a few more days, we have to get everything set up for them"

"Fine"

 **With Lucy**

As Lucy and Sting were sitting on the bench Lucy was ithching to ask Sting a question.

"What is it Lucy?"

"What, what do mean?"

"You always look at me like that when you have something to ask"

"Well I was just wondering"

"If"

"If you could run away with me?"

"Sure"

"Look I know it's not- WAIT WHAT?!"

"Sure, I was also about to ask you the same thing"

"Really?"

"Yeah but the thing is where are we going to go?"

"Don't worry I have that all figured out"

"Really?"

"Yup, so long story short a few days ago someone asked me to join their band bcause they heard me singing and they really liked it but before I could answer you called and told me to come home so if I join the band then Angel can't get us because even if she tries it'll be all over the news, and I don't think she'll want that."

"Well okay then I guess it's settled we'll go there!"

"Alright lets pack our bags with only little bit of stuff and meet at the front of the house in 30 minutes"


	8. The Leave

**Chapter 8-** **The Leave**

 **With Lucy**

Lucy had packed all her stuff and was ready to go. She walked down the stairs to see that Sting was already there waiting for her. "Where ya been Luce?" He asked.

"Alright, you ready to go?" She asked ignoring his question while giving him an annoyed look.

"Yup!"

"Well, lets go then!"

"Right behind you!"

 **With Natsu**

"I'm going to get Lucy, you have everything set up right?" Natsu asked

"Everythings set and ready to go!" Gray replied

"Yup you should start to head out it's getting dark" Erza said

"Alright" Natsu closed the door and walked out of the hotel and started to walk to Lucy's house.

Finally, he made it to Lucy's house he walked up the steps. As he reached the door he took a deep breath wondering who was going to answer and hoping it wasn't the white haired girl. He knocked 3 times and then someone finally answered.

"Hello?" the voice said. Horrified he realized that the voice was the one he was hoping not to hear.


	9. Convenience

**Chapter 9-Convenience**

 **With Natsu**

"Oh hello there..!" Natsu replied

"Wait aren't you Natsu from Fairy Tail?"

"Hm, oh yeah I am"

"OMG, I love your band!"

"Oh, that's nice..."

"So why is someone like you here at my house"

"Oh I um just needed to speak with Lucy"

"Lucy?" She looked confused "Why would you need to speak to my sister?"

"Oh well, you see it's just that I asked her to join our band and so I came here to ask her what her decision is..."

"Well, your timing was a bit late she just left with her brother to go somewhere she won't be back until a couple months."

"Oh..."

"But, you can have me be a part of your band until she gets back"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to think about it with my band..."

"Okay then have a good night!"

You too..." Natsu turned around and walked back down the steps of her house. She's definitely trying to stop Lucy from getting into our band I should discuss this with the band of what to do next he thought.

With Lucy

At last, they finally reached the hotel. They went up the room Fairy Tail was staying in and knocked on the door. Erza answered it.

"Lucy!"

"Hey Erza!"

"Where's Natsu?"

"Natsu?"

"Yeah I mean he came with you right?"

"What do you mean we came here on our own"

"What then what happened to Natsu?"

"I don't know"

"Hm, come inside we can explain everything there" Lucy and Sting walked in observing the room. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, a living room, and a kitchen. What Lucy noticed wasn't there before was the one sleeping bag in the living room.

"So what exactly happened?" Gray asked. Lucy explained the plan she made with Sting and then Erza explained how they had the same plan in mind. As they finished sorting out what happened the door slammed open.

"I'M BACK"


	10. A Fulfilled Spot

**Chapter 10-A Fulfilled Spot**

 **With Natsu**

"Oh, Natsu you're back we were starting to worry."

"I couldn't find Lucy"

"That's because I'm right here!" Lucy screamed

"LUCY?!"

"Hey Natsu!"

"But-I-Thou-Wha?"

"Long story short we had the same plan"

"Oh okay... nice to know I spent hours looking for you and you were right here."

"Geez you could be a bit happier Lucy's part of band now and her brother is our manager"

"Oh right, WELCOME TO FAIRYTALE!"

"Hehe thanks..!"

"Alright now let's start talking about the important stuff, Lucy you're our new singer, Sting you're going to be our manager, understand?" Erza asked

"Yup"

"Got it"

"Well, we should probably also tell you that to officially be part of the band you have to do a concert with us" Gray added

"Okay, I can do that, but what about Sting?" Lucy asked

"Sting will have to create Fairy Tail merch and sell 50 of it."

"Alright," Sting said agreeing

"We have a concert in two weeks that's when we'll introduce you to the fans."

"So that means you have to learn the songs we're singing and Sting you'll have to have your designs for the merch done by then so we can start to sell them after the concert," Erza added

"Is that it?" Lucy asked

"Yup we all had a long day and have an even longer one tomorrow, so I suggest we all get some sleep," Natsu responded. They all said goodnight and went to bed.

 **With Lucy**

Lucy was sleeping on the couch and Sting was sleeping in the sleeping bag on the floor. "Hey, Sting."

"Yeah?"

"What happens if Angel comes back to get us."

"That won't happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"Becuase she knows how media works and also this is her favorite band I doubt she'll want to make a bad reputation with them."

"What?!" Lucy said whisper shouting "This is her favorite band?!"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No..."

"Wow accepted into your sister's band and didn't even know about it."

"Ugh, goodnight," She said rolling her eyes

"Night" Then they drifted off to sleep.

AHHHHHHHHH 10 CHAPTERS AND OVER 100 VIEWS I'M SO HAPPY :DDDDDDDD


	11. Threat

**Chapter 11-Threat**

 **With Angel**

I have to make sure Lucy doesn't get into Fairy Tail and that I get in instead Angel thought. She went up to Lucy's room ready to demand how she got into Fairy Tail and why she didn't tell her, but, when Angel got to her room she wasn't there. "LUCY WHERE ARE YOU!" There was no response she ran to Sting's room to ask where Lucy was but he wasn't there either "NO TH-THEY COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY" She screamed in rage "Don't worry Lucy I'll bring you back here no matter what it takes and get myself in your place, and everything will crumble before you..!" She laughed evilly.

 **With Lucy**

It was now morning Lucy was sitting there wondering what that strange chill that went down her spine was, thinking that it kind of felt like something terrible is about to arise. "Hey, why do you look so worried?" Natsu asked

"Oh I-It's nothing," She said hesitantly

"Oh okay..." There was an awkward silence "So you ready to learn the songs!"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome let's get started!"

 **With Sting**

"Morning" Sting said groggily

"Morning" Gray replied

"Where'd Lucy go?"

"Oh she's at the studio with Natsu learning the new songs"

"Oh alright, well I best be off too"

"Where?"

"To go to the park to think of some ideas for the new merch"

"Can I come with?"

"Sure"

"Alright let's go"

 **With Lucy**

"Man these songs are pretty amazing Natsu!"

"Thanks! We spent a lot of time on them!"

"I can tell they're really impressive!"

"Hehe yeah." He blushed

"Alright you two stop flirting"

"E-Erza W-WE WEREN'T FLIRTING SHE WAS COMPLIMENTING THE SONG"

"Anyways let's take it from the top"

"Alright!" They practiced the song a few times until Lucy's phone rang. She picked up

"Um hello, this is Lucy."

"Lucy, you little brat you think that just because you joined a band that I won't come after you"

"What do you want"

"What I want is your spot"

"Well that's too bad because that spots already taken by me guess you'll have to go somewhere else"

"Oh don't worry I'll get that spot"

"They won't let you"

"Oh they will, don't you remember what I'm capable of"

"That's what I thought"

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye Lucy"

"Oh wait and one more thing Lucy, watch your back especially at you concerts you never know what will happen..." Then she disconnected.


End file.
